Waiting
by BondSlave
Summary: L prepares to go to Japan to stop Kira, but little E who isn't so little anymore doesn't want him to go. She fears that she could loose the only man she had ever loved, and after so many close calls with his last case, she can loose him. LXE 3SHOT
1. Chapter 1

I do not own death note

**I do not own death note!**

**Note: Ok, this was just an idea I had at 10:56 PM while talking to my friend on Yahoo chat. **

**Ok, so this is a short one shot between L and a woman he grew up with at the Wammy House named Ellena. (She'll be introduced in a story I'm going to post after 'just your average day at the Wammy House' story is done. But it's an oneshot between them. **

She had worked under the great Detective L threw most of her career as a Detective investigator for the English police.

Ellena Scotts and L Lawliet had been best friends for as long as they could remember.

She still remembered when they first lay eyes on each other.

She had only been five, he himself eight.

That had been such a long time ago, and right now that happy little memory wasn't enough to banish the fact that she was completely and utterly pissed off at him.

He had just informed her that he was leaving for Japan, to help with the Kira investigation.

She had practically begged him not to go, but he said he was going and that was that.

And when L put his mind to something, he put his mind to something, no one could change it, not even the woman he loved.

Ellena had long black hair with just a very slight, almost unnoticeable wave, unnaturally dark eyes and a thin but well shaped form.

She sat curled up like a cat on the chair near the window looking out an angered and sad expression on her pale face.

L, who stood in the doorway of the room, looked at her with his almost unblinking eyes.

He hated it when she got like this.

She normally was a very cheerful person, who could make any situation a good one and loved to eat just as much as he did.

He walked farther into the room and approached her.

"Ellena, look at me."

She bit her lip.

"I'd rather not."

Her voice was a bit shaky, no doubt she was trying to sound strong in front of him, but he had heard the edge to her voice.

"Look at me." He ordered again gently taking her chin with his hand and turning her face to him.

Her eyes only wavered momentarily before resting on his face.

Here eyes were wider the usual and glassy as she was trying not to cry, it made her look like a lost kitten.

He merely looked at her; his stair was too much.

She jumped to her feet wrapping her arms around his neck and barring her face into the nape of his neck, pressing her body against his, and started crying.

"I don't want you to go!"

His arms slid around her middle and he held her.

"Please…please don't go." She cried.

"I have to." He whispered as her shoulders began to shake more violently.

Her cries though very silent, still penetrated his heart.

"But…there's a 60 Percent change that you'll get killed." She said lifting her head and looking up at him.

"That is still not a 100 percent."

She shook her head.

"But its more then 50…Please, Ryuusaki, please, please don't go...please I don't want to lose you to…." She cried hiding her face again.

He hushed rocking her slightly and rubbing the side of his face against her hair.

"I will always return to you." He whispered, pulling her chin up and kissing her sweet pale lips lovingly, both their eyes sliding closed as their lips touched.

He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"And, when I return…I hope that there will be a ring around that finger." He said quietly in his monotone voice as he folded her left hand in his and her eyes grew bigger as she looked at him.

"Do you, do you mean it?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you have to ask?" He questioned leaning down and kissing her again, a deep kiss that held more passion and love then words could ever hope to express.

Her hands ventured to his neck while his rested on her hips as his tongue slid gently across her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth granting him entrance and simply yielded to him.

She always had, and always would.

His tongue slid across her cheeks before both slid across each other, in a small dance of their pink muscles.

His index fingers toyed slightly with the hem of her gray shirt and it lifted slightly granting his hands access.

They slid up her sides gently lifting the shirt as his hands went.

She moaned slightly as she continued to fondle his tongue with hers.

They only broke the kiss when she needed to lift her arms so he could remove the shirt, and discard it on the chair she had once been sitting in.

He gently guided her towards the queen-sized bed they shared, gently lying her down, him hovering over her, their hips and thighs resting upon each other as his hands started drawing little pointless patters on her stomach.

Her hands roamed over his shoulder blades as he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

No words were exchanged as he undid her bra and tossed it aside as well.

She moaned and closed her eyes her head falling back as his hands began to gently fondle her, gently squeezing her rosebuds before lowering his head and taking one into his mouth.

Her hands moved to his already messy hair and began rubbing her fingers threw it as the heat in her belly began to grow hotter.

As he suckled on her breast his wide eyes watched her reaction to his every touch and movement.

His hands slid down to her pants and he undid them, gently lifting her hips and sliding them, along with her underwear off and discarding them on the floor.

Now completely nude, any thoughts of attempting for dominance was washed from her mischievous mind.

His hand rubbed her thigh as he moved to her other breast and started suckling on that one as well.

He gently spread her legs with his hand and rubbed his long fingers along her, smirking slightly to notice that she was already extremely wet, and more then ready.

But L wasn't ready for this to end; not yet…not even close and he knew she wasn't ready either.

His index finger found her clitoris and he started rubbing it.

She moaned loudly and her hips thrust upwards, but his finger went with her, not allowing her to apply any more pressure.

She whimpered causing him to remove his lips from her breast and moving to her lips.

"Now, now." He whispered kissing her gently as his finger continued to toy wit her.

"This isn't fair…you're teasing." She whimpered her eyes half closed with heavy eyelids.

He let a slight smile slide onto his pale lips.

"Yes…that is correct…100 percent." He muttered before kissing her again.

He removed his hands from between her leg causing her to whimper.

He kissed her jaw line, her neck, lower, lower, her chest, planting sweet kisses on each rosebud before going lower.

He wanted to kiss every inch of her; he never wanted to stop.

Her breath hitched as he ran his tongue across her.

She moaned.

"Ryuusaki, please…" She whimpered, causing him to start trailing wet kisses once again up her body.

"I don't know what you want me to do if you do not tell me." He said reaching her lips once again.

"I want…you, please." She whimpered.

He looked thoughtful before grinding his hips against her, causing himself to groan as his still restrained erection rubbed against her thigh.

She understood, he was in need of just as much attention as she was, and she was willing to help.

She leaned up and pulled him into a deep kiss, him stumbling forward slightly causing his knees to end up on either side of her left leg, exactly what she wanted.

As she deepened the kiss she lifted her leg rubbing the length of her leg against his crotch.

He groaned deeply as she continued with this motion for a while.

She broke the kiss and gently rolled him onto his back, her now resting on top of him.

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently before beginning to lift his shirt.

His hands went to her wrist.

"Wait…" He muttered, a slight nervous edge to his voice.

They had never really gone farther then foreplay, but both new deep down that this was what they wanted.

She understood he was nervous, so was she.

"Don't be self conches…I love you just the way you are." She said truthfully.

His hand slackened its grip before sliding away.

He allowed her to remove his shirt revealing his thin but well built pale torso and belly.

She leaned down and began planting kisses all over him.

They both had a fetish about kissing; it was one of their favorite parts of being together.

His let out a slightly muffled yelp as she planted a kiss on him threw his pants.

He looked at her, her dark eyes holding nothing but love as she looked back down and began kissing the bulge in his pants again.

Simply lying gentle kisses all across his crotch causing him to lean his head back into the pillows.

She smiled slightly as she began to hear a slight purr like sound come from his throat as she continued planting chaste kisses on him.

She lifted up, her hands sliding to the zipper and undoing it, then the button.

He lifted his hip allowing her to remove his pants.

She was rather grateful that neither of them ever wore shoes in side.

All that remained on his body was his white and blue stripped boxers.

She lay along his side looking down at him lovingly as he looked up at her, his eyes for once full of emotions that only she had ever seen.

She looked back down at his crotch and gently pressed her hand against him rubbing in a back and forth motion.

He groaned and closed his eyes.

"I think, those need to go as well." She uttered sweetly going and removing his boxers, finally freeing his erection.

She smiled.

This was fun, and she had to admit, giving attention was just as good as getting it.

L gasped as he felt wet warmth surround him and he leaned his head back groaning slightly.

She slowly bobbed her head at first, sucking gently before quickening the pace.

She loved the sounds she was receiving from L, sounds he never would have made if it weren't for her.

She giggled slightly at the thought causing L to groan louder at the vibrating feeling running along his spine.

As she felt his muscles begin to tighten she released him, receiving a rather heated growl from him, but she ignored it and lay across his chest.

"You know, I was thinking." She said quietly looking lovingly down at him.

"How any one could think straight in a time like this is beside me." He muttered desperately wanting release.

"Maybe we should wait until our wedding night…I know it sounds kind of corny but…it only ever happens once."

He looked at her and nodded.

She smiled leaned down and kissed him deeply as her hand wandered back down his body.

She did the one thing that could send any man over edge when this close to release; she cupped his testicles and started rubbing.

He gasped and yelped at the feel of his release.

She continued to rub him until his seed stopped flowing.

He opened his eyes and rolled her over kissing her, he had enough energy to help her, but hardly.

His hand slid between her leg and she gasped into the kiss as a long finger entered her, then another, and another.

As they kissed he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first but as she started moving her hip to match his rhythm he started to go faster, and faster, and faster until she screamed a muffled scream and also climaxed.

He lay next to her and looked at her as she panted.

Once her breathing was under control she scooted closer to him and snuggled against his chest.

He pulled the sheets around them both before wrapping protective arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

She hummed slightly.

"I love you too."

The next after noon Ellena watched from their apartment window as he and Watari drove off towards the airport.

"I'll be waiting for you." She said as a single tear slid down her pale cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note I do own Ellena**

**NOTE: I wrote a oneshot between L and his love Ellena, the only person besides Watari he could get close to...and some one had commented saying it was sad because he would never return from Japan...this is true...and I watched the episode after his death, where it reveals all of his thoughts and ideas on the Kira case, and his final message. **

**I grew quite depressed and needed to vent and make myself feel better, for I know how I chose to end the story, so this is a short continueation of 'Waiting.' **

CHAPTER TWO

L crouched atop his chair facing his laptop nibbling on his thumb as he eyed Light out of the corner of his large panda bear eyes.

_'It has been six months since the begining of chasing after the third Kira...perhaps Light isn't Kira.'_

He suddenly stood from his chair, causing all in the room to look up in surprise as he stood their, the chane still linking him with Light clinking slightly.

Light stood up two.

"Where are we going?" The teen questioned boredly.

"We are not going anywhere." L stated in his monotoned voice pulling the little silver key from his pocket undoing his side of the chain and cuffing Light to the computer desk.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He questioned in outrage.

L stuffed the key back into his pocket eyeing the teen as he pulled against the chane for a moment before turning and walking out of the room, the yelling of a angry Light Yagami following him as he walked along the hall.

_'Perhaps he is not Kira.'_

The door to the large monitor room slid open much to the surprise of the older man with in, who slowly spun his chair around looking at the great detective with his messily spiked hair, large panda eyes and baggy cloths, with question.

"Ryuzzaki?"

"It's Ellena's birthday."

The olderman cocked an eyebrow turning completely to face the younger man, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"Yes, yes it is."

L looked down at his feet, his toes curly on the cold floor.

"I...I...Watari please book me a two way ticket from Japan to England and back please."

The older man gasped looking at the younger, surprise written all over his face before nodding.

"Of course."

L turned and walked out.

"Thank you Watari."

L crouched in his seat watching the clouds pass the windows and the water glissen in the setting sun as the plane continued on its steady corse to London Airport LTD.

She made her way threw the crowded london streets, easily brushing passed people, ever so often uttering a quick apology if she accidently bumped into some one, which wasn't all that hard to do.

Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her long bangs falling about her face.

She wore a long sleeved white hoody and leg hugging jeans.

She approached her appartment building trotting up the steps as her cell phone began going off, playing the tune of O Fortuna.

She pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open as she pulled open the door.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked to her mail box, grabbed her mail, thanked the lady at the desk and headed for the stairs.

"Hello?" She frowned at her phone before looking to see she had recieved a text message.

She opened it as she continued asending the steps.

ELLENA, THINGS ARE GOING WELL

I MISS YOU GREATLY LOVE, I MISS

ENGLAND AND ITS BEAUTIES, MOSTLY

ITS COFFEE SHOPS.

She let out a laugh as she arrived on her floor and began walking along the hall towards her appartmen, continueing to read the message.

I KNOW IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, AND

A BIRTHDAY GIFT AWAITS YOU IN YOUR KITCHEN

I HOPE YOU LOVE IT.

She frowned slightly before closing her phone and stopping at her door, pulling the key from her pocket and unlocking it before entering.

She walked towards her kitchen and yelped dropping her phone.

L turned from the fridge, strawberry in hand, one bite taken from it.

"RYUZZAKI!" She screamed jumping forward and tackling him to the ground with slight humph before their lips crashed together in a passionet kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her his eyes sliding closed as their tongues teased each other before breaking the kiss, her leaning up and straddling his middle looking down at him in surprise.

"Ryuzzaki? What, what are you doing here?"

"It is your birthday, I wouldn't miss this for the world, and also, I missed you greatly." He said before adding: "And we had no leads at the moment."

She smiled and jumped up quickly bouncing up and down in excitment to see him.

He pulled himself to his feet.

"You should have put on a bow." She stated giggling.

He cocked his head looking at her.

"I'm not your prescent."

She looked at him questioningly.

"your not? Then what is?"

He pointed over to a small box resting near the microwave where she quickly skipped over and grabbed it.

"What is it?" She asked smiling.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't really know why he liked her, sure they had alot of the same qualities, but she was also very alien to him.

"How should I know? Its wrapped up, open it."

She undid the white bow and wripped the blue wrapping paper from around it to reveal a little white box.

She only paused for a moment before opening the lid, her eyes widdening and a gasp passing her pale lips.

Resting upon blue velvet rested a white gold dimond wedding ring.

She turned to look at him tears begining to shine in her eyes.

He walked nearer to her and took her hand.

"Will you Ellena Scotts, marry me?"

She dropped the box and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"YES!" She screamed their lips meeting again before breaking.

"When? Where?"

L smiled.

"Why not now?"

Here eyes widened.

'Now? Right now?"

He nodded turning and walking out of the kitchen, her quickly following her.

"I have spoken to Rodger at the Wammy's house and he has arranged a privat wedding with Father Fedril."

Ellena looked beside herself.

"Wait, privat?"

He nodded.

"Yes, if you would like once I do officially retearn from Japan, we can have a large wedding, inviting all of your friends, and some of the children from Wammy's."

She jumped again.

"Yes! That would be wonderful, so when do we meet with Father Fedril?"

L glanced at the clock that hung on the living room wall.

"In about, five minutes. He should be arriving in five mintues." He stated.

Her eyes widened.

"We're getting married here?" Before she looked down at herself.

"I'm not even dressed!" She jumped and ran to the bedroom leaving L standing in the living room.

He cocked his head to one side his thumb going to his lips where he nibbled on it slightly.

_'Women.'_

She smiled as she stood looking into the mirror of the bathroom, gazing down at the beautiful white golden dimond ring resting upon her ring finger.

She couldn't believe L flew all the way from Japan just to ask her to marry him, and on her birthday to!

She let out a happy sigh before looking up at her appearance.

She was clad in nothing but her underwear and braw and her hair fell losely and freely about her shoulders.

She took a deep breath before walking to the bathroom door and exiting.

L looked up at her his eyes widening slightly at the sight of her.

"You truely are a work of art, it is a crime that the God has not claimed you for one of his angels." He stated knowing it was corny, but couldn't help himself, she was more beautiful then the paintins of angels singing praises to God.

She smiled pulling something from behind her back.

"I bet I look even better with strawberrys on top."

His eyes darked greatly, lust quickly over taking him.

She giggled taking a bite of the strawberry, then licking the juice slowly off of her fingers.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Ellena, what do you think of this one?" A girl with long blond hair questioned twirling around in a pink skirt.

"I think its a bit to flashing, its like your asking for it."

The blond leaned forward and put hand to hind her mouth as though telling a secret.

"I am asking for it."

Ellena and her two friends giggled at the blonds comment.

"Hillary your such a slut." A black girl with short spiked hair stated as the blond ran into changing room again closing the door.

"I am not, I'm just so sick of you and Ellena getting it before me."

The black girl put a hand over her heart.

"Hey I have not gotten it ok? Jerry has yet to ask me to marry him."

Ellena smiled at the comment as her phone began chiming the tune to O Fortuna.

She bent over and pulled her cellphone out of her purse and flipped it open.

L IS DEAD

Her eyes widened at the text message, her mouth slightly agape as she reread and reread the message, tears falling from her eyes and splashing upon the cell phones screen.

The black girl looked at her worridly.

"Ellena? Are you ok?"

Ellena closed her eyes, a line forming between her eyebrows, her teeth clamped together and bared before she threw her self back into a straighter posision.

"NO!" She screamed causing her friend to jump and all to suddenly stop and look at her worridly.

''NO! NONONO!" She screamed slidding off of the bench to the floor screaming and crying, her hair falling about her face as she rocked herself back and forth screaming.

Hillary bursting from the changing room to see her two friends on the floor.

"NOAHOOO...PLEASE NO..." She choked as her black friend tried to calm her. "RYUZZAKI!"

Hillary bent over and picked up the dropped cell phone flipping it over and reading the message.

L IS DEAD

_The phone continued to ring upon the counter, echoing about the empty apartment._

_Ringing several more times before the answering machean clicked on._

_'Hi you've reached E. Lawliet, I'm not here right now so please leave your name and a short message and I'll call you back sooner or later. BYE!'_

_BEEEEEEP_

_"Mrs. Lawliet, we have gotten your test resaults back and you are three months pregnent, we would like you to come back as soon as you can to descuse what you would like to do. Congradulation Mrs." Click._

_Silence._


	3. Chapter 3

**I had written two other chapters for this story but deleted them because I didn't like how they where going. But I am writing this to put a slightly lighter note on what has happened for one of my new readers Smate.**

**Smate this chapter is for you. **

WAITING THE LAST INSTALLATION

CHAPTER THREE

"_Find him Nate…" His onyx eyes gazed at her intently, head turned slightly to the side. "Find him, and bring him to Justice." She snarled as she stood gazing at the __**only **__picture of L. Lawliet, the worlds late Greatest Detective. Nate, also known as Near, the boy who would be L gazed at the women who starred intently at the picture of a seven year old boy with wide panda bear eyes, and messy black hair. Ellena, who once upon a time had been known as Little E, L's underling Detective, looked like a woman who carried the weight of the world upon her shoulders. Her long, almost wavy black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, a few strands resting on her shoulders, or falling into her dark eyes. She was pale, and a little curvier then usual, though Near knew that was due to child bearing. _

"_It is the least I can do for you," He said quietly turning and gazing at the picture as well, hand twirling a strand of curly white hair. "E, Kira will be brought to Justice, and L will not have died in vein." He said turning and walking away, Ellena watching him as he went. "And please, keep me updated on how little L is doing." _

**[Six years later]**

I sat at the computer leaning closer and closer to the screen, my eyes wide, mouth slightly open as I reread and reread the four little words in the E-mail.

_**Kira is dead. –N-**_

I let a little gasp escape my lips before laughing, tears spilling from my eyes and down my cheeks as I covered my mouth crying and laughing at the same time at the unspeakable joy that washed over me as I leaned back in the chair gazing up at the ceiling.

'_Nate, God bless you, you genius! L wasn't wrong when he chose you!' _ I quickly got up from my chair and trotted out of my bedroom where my computer was and trotted into the living room pausing at the door way and smiling as I gazed in at the little boy who crouched in the middle of the floor playing with his toys. He perked up and turned and gazed at me. He had dark eyes, light cream skin and messy black hair, though not nearly as untamable as his fathers.

"Mommy?" He questioned cocking his head to one side. I walked forward and knelt down scooping him into a hug. He struggled a little.

"Mommy! What's gotten into you?" He questioned before I released him.

"I'm just happy, I'm always happy, I have been ever since I had you. I'm so glad God gave me you." He frowned and gave me a are-you-silly smile.

"Mommy, I'm always with you, I was meant to be your son." I chuckled.

"Then that's why I'm always happy!" I said before kneeling down. "What are you playing?" I questioned as he turned back to the toys.

"Cops and Robbers." He stated picking up a cop car.

"Can I play?" I questioned eagerly. He nodded.

"Ok. Who can I be?" He picked up a black car and handed it to me.

"You can be the robbers."

"Why do I have to be the robbers?" I asked pretending to pout.

"Because I'm the cop and I'm going to catch the bad guy!" He said as if it where obvious causing me to laugh.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPER!" I yelled jumping up with the black car and running away from him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO!"

**Luke is good, I can't believe how big he's getting though, time has just flown by. I took him to the doctor for a check up, and he's healthy, a little under weight, and so I have to get him to gain a few pounds, how I'm going to do that I have no idea. This kid can eat anything and stay thin as a tooth pick. I guess he gets that from his father, seeing as how I just look at a burger and gain three pounds. **

Near couldn't help but smile as he read the E-mail from Ellena, who updated him often on how Luke Lawliet or little L was doing. Though Near and little L had never met, Near felt a connection to the boy, the boy was his drive to solve every case he took on, no matter what, he wanted to keep the world safe for that little boy. To insure that little L, would always have a mother who loved him, and a happy life.

**Well, that is the LAST chapter for ****Waiting**** I didn't want to write to much with my dear little Luke or little L as Near nick named him, because he will be in the sequel to ****L, B, and little E**** The title of the sequel is ****Little L goes to Japan**** so once ****L, B, and little E**** is finished look for it. Smate this chapter was for you, I never had plans on going past the second chapter, but seeing as how you said you were getting depressed, I decided I'd give you a glimpse of how E was. I hope you liked it. REVIEW **


End file.
